Reddish Akamigakatta
by anonim now
Summary: Terinspirasi dari 2 kisah terpopuler sebelum tidur. (Yah bagi author sih) Tahu kisah apa? Ayo tebak! yang tahu jawab ya


**Ohayou~**

**(berhubung buat FF-nya pagi) hehe**

**Minna chan, ogenki desuka? Atashi wa hontōni anatatachi ga aitai~ (I miss You all so much~)**

**(Pakai Gugel translate -red) (Buka Aib -red)**

**Oke yang habis UN suaranya mana? (HOYAAA!~) (Hebring sendiri) yang dipojok suaranya mana? Yang Silent-reader suaranya mana? (ups~ Silent ding ya) #Menyindir #tersindir #ditendang #dibuang**

**(maklumi ya~ euphoria pasca UN)**

**WOKEEEHH!, ini dia FF pascaUN pertama saya! (di Fandom ini sih)**

** Jadi selamat menikmati!**

**An Aftermath**

**Disclaimer Naruto by M. Kishimoto**

**Rating : Teen**

**Title : **

**"Reddish"**

"_Akamigakatta_"

"Kemerah-merahan"

**Prolog:**

**In this part of this test you will here some dialogues or question spoken in English, The Dialog will be spoken two times. They would not be printed on your test book. So you must listen carefully to understand what the speaker are saying~**

**(Maaf kepikiran listening UN)**

**(Jokes kalangan terbatas)**

**Gak ada Prolog atau Summary deh~**

**(Author males)**

* * *

**_Hello, Sunday Morning!_**

Hari itu Minggu. Ino masih saja sibuk di dalam rumahnya, membersihkan ini itu. Biasanya dia akan membuka toko bunga tepat pukul jam 8 pagi. Tapi karena pagi itu rumahnya sudah mengirim sinyal-sinyal padanya 'minta-segera-di-bersihkan' maka mau tidak mau dia memasang pengumuman di etalase toko bunganya ;

**'MAAF, HARI INI BUKA PUKUL 02.00 SIANG, SEDANG ADA URUSAN'**

Saat asyik menyapu teras, tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki di depan pagar rumahnya menyeruak gendang telinganya, sebuah kepala berambut merah muda menyembul dari balik dinding pagar yang tinggi. Sakura.

"Hey, blonde ~ Ohayou!"

Ujar Sakura renyah, sambil melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumah Ino yang lumayan besar.

"Ohayou.. ada apa tiba-tiba ke sini,_Pink_?" Ino meletakkan sapunya di tepi meja, menghampiri Sakura yang duduk bersandar di tiang.

"Kau tidak buka toko bungamu? Urusan apa yang kau maksud di etalase itu?" tanya Sakura tidak acuh pada pertanyaan Ino.

"Urusan rumah~ sudah minta segera dibersihkan" Ino melipat tangan di depan dadanya, ikutan bersandar di samping teman dekatnya itu.

"Sou ka na~ Kau memang punya rumah _baru_ yang besar sekarang ya?" Sakura bertanya retoris, sambil menghampiri pot bunga anggrek tanah terdekat, menyentuk kelopaknya pelan.

"Hn…" Ino hanya ber 'Hn' sambil memperhatikan langkah kaki sahabatnya, khawatir saja sahabatnya itu menginjak bibit-bibit tulip yang dia sengaja tanam bebas bersama rumput.

"Rumah ini jadi mulai banyak bunganya~" Sakura menambahkan pendapatnya lagi, "Dimana ada kau pasti ada bunga sih ya?"

"Terserah deh~" Ino hanya menambahkan senyum pada pendapat sahabatnya itu, dia berbalik dan meraih sapunya lagi, sudah banyak yang berpendapat dia identik dengan bunga.

"Bunga-bunga ini dirawat dengan baik ya? Kau pasti sangat sibuk, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah cek ke Rumah Sakit Konoha belum?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya lagi. Aksennya kali ini agak sarkatis.

"Eh? Apa?" Ino menoleh cepat ke arah kepala merah muda itu. Tersadar sesuatu, sepertinya kawannya ini hendak mengingatkannya sesuatu.

"Cek… cek" Sakura menghadap Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh.. iya, aku akan ke sana nanti" Ino tersadar '_sesuatu' _yang di maksud sahabatnya itu. Dengan enggan dia kembali menyapu.

"Kau harus memperhatikan_nya _juga lo ya~" Sakura mendesis menyeramkan pada Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum lucu, melihat sahabatnya benar-benar serius memperingatkannya.

"Iya iya.. sana duluan~ aku tahu kau piket minggu ini, sempat-sempatnya mampir hanya untuk bilang begituan" Ino menggeleng lemah, tersenyum geli melihat tingkah temannya itu.

Ino mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menggoyangnya lemah ke arah pintu gerbang, ( isyarat untuk mengusir si pingky pergi ).

"Sana-sana~ nanti kau di marahi Shizune-sama"

"Dasar menyebalkan, aku diusir seenaknya begitu" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tidak terima, namun lantas tersenyum manis lagi,

"Ok.. jaa ne Ino, sampai ketemu di Rumah Sakit"

"Jaa nee"

o0o

**_Just 'Wake' and 'Up'_**

Ino masuk ke kamar tidur di samping kamarnya, mau mengetuk alih-alih tangannya hanya membuka engselnya pelan, bukannya tidak mau mengganggu yang tidur agar bangun, Ino malah bertujuan membangunkan orang di dalamnya. Tapi karena sudah tahu pasti ketukan pintu saja tidak akan berhasil, dia masuk saja. Maklumlah ~ pengalaman.

Ino melangkah ke jendela, membukanya dengan lebar, mengikat kordennya di samping. Dia meraih vas bunga di meja dekat jendela, belum melancarkan aksi 'bangunkan tidur'nya. Masih sibuk beres-beres kamar itu, meski terhitung rapi untuk kamar 'laki-laki', tempat itu dinilainya masih berantakan. Dia mengganti isi bunga divas itu, mengganti anyelir layu, dengan tulip yang baru dia petik tadi di pekarangannya.

Sekarang semua sudah lumayan beres, dia lalu menghadap ke sosok pemuda yang terbaring agak tidak elit di ranjang putih single bednya. Dari posenya tidur, sudah jelas sekali menggambarkan dia tidak terusik dari aktivitas Ino sedari tadi di kamarnya. "Dasar tukang tidur" batin Ino.

Ino berjongkok di samping tempat tidur pemuda berambut hitam itu, menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan iseng khas Ino. Ino selalu punya cara ampuh membangunkan si pemuda dari mimpinya. Ino mendekatkan tangan kurusnya ke hidung si pemuda, menghimpit saluran udara satu-satunya tempat si pemuda bernapas dengan tangannya, sehingga si pemuda tidak bisa bernapas. (bukan berarti mati).

"Arrgh.. " Si pemuda rambut nanas itu menggeliat, menampik tangan Ino pelan.

"Bangun, Shikamaru~ sudah jam sembilan, kau tidak malu bangun sesiang ini? Tidak pusing?"

Ino memulai kalimat pertamanya di kamar itu dengan pertanyaan bertubi yang nyaring, membuat si pemuda menutup salah satu telinganya dengan kelingkingnya, terusik.

"Sebentar lagi~" erangnya, masih dengan mata tertutup.

Ino kehabisan kesabaran, dia mencubit hidung mancung itu dengan semangat berapi-api, membuat sosok berbaring di depannya itu melompat terduduk,

"Arrgghh! Kau merepotkan sekali!" Lagi-lagi Ino berhasil dapat satu kata 'merepotkan' dari Shikamaru pagi itu.

"Seperti biasanya tidak saja~" Ino berdiri dari jongkoknya, memasang wajah garang, siapa tahu si pemuda itu akan tertidur lagi, ternyata salah, dia juga ikut berdiri.

Sambil melakukan peregangan di kepala dan tangannya Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malas, menatap Ino dari ujung kaki ke wajahnya, sambil mengelus hidungnya yang sakit.

"Kau ngapain sih? Senang sekali menggangguku tidur"

Tanyanya datar, karena tinggi tubuhnya, dia berdiri dengan sedikit bungkuk, tipikal sekali orang malas.

"Aku membangunkanmu, bukan mengganggu~" Ino mengoreksi

"Iya-iya~ tapi tidak sepagi ini juga, dan lihatlah ! Arghh ini hari minggu ino! Buat apa kau repot-repot membangunkanku di hari libur!" Shikamaru berkata panjang mengajukan protesnya. Sambil mengelus hidungnya yang merah seperti tomat, karena ulah Ino.

"Jangan mengeluh! Cepat mandi! Kau ini, kau tahu tidak kalau rusa itu hanya tidur 5 menit per hari! Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan waktu 10 jam untuk tidur per harinya!" komentar Ino kesal,

"Ore wa _Shika_ janai" kata Shikamaru sekenanya, membuat Ino agak geli mendengar aksen bicara Shikamaru yang seperti anak kecil. (_Ore wa Shika Janai_ = aku bukan Rusa).

"Desu ka?" Ino bertanya sok terkagum-kagum, lalu dengan cepat ditendangnya tulang kering Shikamaru sepenuh hati.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi! Tuan Nara~"

"_Ittai_~ INO!" Shikamaru berjengit, terpaksa dia berjalan dengan satu kaki, buru-buru menuju kamar mandi.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih kau bangunkan aku sepagi ini?" Shikamaru masih mencari masalah, padahal hidung dan kakinya jelas-jelas sudah punya masalah.

"Aku mau kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat!" Kata Ino cepat, lalu mendorong Shikamaru masuk kamar mandi.

"Kemana?" Shika menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat mandi saja!" Ino menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru yang cengo.

Dari balik pintu kamar Ibu Shikamaru menatap adegan berdarah itu sambil tersenyum lembut, dia mendapati Ino kaget dengan keberadaanya di depan pintu, Ino jadi salah tingkah.

"Kau memang cepat sekali membangunkan Shikamaru, baru 5 menit sudah bangun" Bibi Yoshino mengomentari.

"Ah~ _Ibu_ bisa saja.. sebenarnya aku bisa lebih cepat lo"

Ujar Ino dengan bangganya.

o0o

**_A Photo_**

"Kau sudah bawa kartu kesehatanmu?" Shikamaru bertanya pada Ino yang sibuk mengenakan sepatunya di depan pintu.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu, kita mau ke Rumah Sakit Konoha?" Ino bertanya, menghadap Shikamaru terkejut, dengan sebelah sepatu yang belum terpakai dengan benar.

"Aku ingat saja~"

"Ah~ baguslah!, sekarang ambilkan kartunya di atas kulkas ya?" Ino menambahkan dengan santai.

"Mendokusai.."

Ujar Shikamaru, sambil memutar badan ke arah dapur.

"Oh ya, nanti jangan lupa kau bilang pada Haruno ya? Kalau kau mau minta satu fotonya sepulang nanti" Kata Shikamaru, sebelum benar-benar berbalik ke dapur,

"Eh? Kau mau minta foto Sakura?" Ino nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya karena kaget.

"Bukan! Aish, buat apa aku minta foto Sakura, merepotkan sekali. Foto bayimu, bodoh!" jelas Shikamaru cepat-cepat, tidak terima dan takut di lempar ponsel karena salah paham.

"Oh~ tapi bukannya umurnya baru 4 bulan ya? Apa sudah berbentuk manusia?" Tanya Ino bingung, sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit. Ya~ Ino sedang mengandung bayi 4 bulan.

"Terserahku kan? Aku kan ayahnya" tandas Shikamaru, dia langsung melenggang ke dapur. Disusul rona wajah Ino yang sedikit merah.

"Kenapa tidak minta sendiri, kalau begitu? Kau merepotkan~"

o0o

**_Reddish_**

Ino beranjak ke dapur, menengok kanan kiri, mencari bibi Yoshino. Tapi sedari tadi wujud ibu yang di sayanginya itu tidak kelihatan juga. Dia mencarinya ke kamarnya, ke kebun, dan ke kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada. Lalu pilihan terakhir Ino adalah kamar Shikamaru, dia sebenarnya sangsi Ibu nya ada di sana, makanya dia meletakkan kamar Shikamaru di pilihan terakhir untuk mencarinya.\

Ino menaiki tangga yang berderit khas kayu yang sudah tua tapi tetap kuat menyangga rumah besar itu. Meuju satu-satunya kamar yang lampunya masih menyala.

"Kriieek"

Ino membuka pintu itu pelan, Shikamaru sedang membetulkan sweaternya ketika Ino masuk.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali, kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu" Serobot Shikamaru.

"Cih… seperti kau akan dengar saja~ siapa tahu kau tidur, aku tidak mau menunggu lama di depan pintu hanya untuk menunggumu bangun" ejek Ino sambil melipat tangannya.

"Aku belum tidur"

"Iya~ tapi akan tidur kan~ itu!" tunjuk Ino pada sweater Shikamaru, "Kau mengenakan sweater untuk tidur"

"Hn… tapi belum tidur" Shikamaru menekankan kata 'belum' dalam kalimatnya,"Ada apa?".

"Ibu mana?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba teringat tujuannya betandang ke kamar Shikamaru.

"Ke rumah Kurenai~ mengantarkan makanan"

"Oh.." Ino hanya ber'oh' lalu hendak keluar kamar lagi, ketika Shika memanggilnya cepat

"Ino!"

"Hn?"

Ino berbalik, memberikan Shikamaru wajah 'bertanya' khas Ino, alis diangkat setinggi-tingginya, sambil meruncingkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah menggangguku yang mau tidur, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkannya? Temani aku disini sebentar" Shikamaru meminta Ino dengan cara tidak langsung, tipikal Shikamaru Nara.

"Ah~ boleh juga, sepi juga rumah besar ini kalau tidak ada Ibu" Ino duduk di samping tempat tidur Shika, memperhatikan kesekeliling kamar itu lagi, mencari sesuatu yang tidak beresuntuk dibereskan.

"Dia masih kecil sekali ya?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba bicara, Ino menoleh untuk mencari maksud kalimat Si empu suara. Shikamaru tengah menatap sebuah foto di tangannya, foto berdominasi hitam, bergambar juring lingkaran, di dalam juring lingkaran itu, terlihat sebentuk mahluk tidak jelas, yang meringkuk kecil. Itu foto bayi mereka.

"Sudah kubilangkan, umurnya baru 4 bulan, belum bisa dilihat jelas" kata Ino, sambil mendekat ke foto itu, ikut nimbrung melihat mahluk kecil dalam foto itu.

"Tidak masalah sih…"

"Kau mau menempelnya dimana?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Di…" Shika mengedarkan foto itu ke setiap sisi dinding yang membangun kamarnya. Memastikan mana dinding yang cocok dipasang foto mungil itu. Shika berhenti di dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan kamar sebelahnya, kamar Ino.

"Di sini.."

"Ah~ " Ino ikut-ikutan memandang dari _angle _penglihatan Shikamaru. Mencari tahu seberapa cocok foto itu berada disana.

"Hm.. bagus sih, tapi ada yang kurang, apa ya?" Ino bertanya bingung sendiri.

Shika melirik Ino yang memasang wajah lucu karena berpikir keras di sampingnya, buang muka ke arah lain, menyadari wajah Ino sangat dekat di sampingnya, Ino kan sedang berusaha melihat dari sudut mata Shikamaru ke foto yang digenggam Shika. Shika menurunkan foto yang diangkatnya di udara. Membuat Ino buru-buru merebut foto itu dari tangan Shika.

"Sebentar… sebentar, aku belum selesai melihat.." Ino mengangkat foto itu dan memandangnya bergantian dengan dinding kamar. "Apa yang kurang ya?"

"Dindingnya!" Shikamaru tiba-tiba berkata.

"Eh? Betul sih, dindingnya yang kurang bagus, tapi mau di apain? Di wallpaper? Di cat ulang? Ah~ atau di lukis ornamen saja~ biar Sai yang melukisnya" Ino lagi-lagi bingung dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya, pasrah, pada kekasih hidupnya yang tidak juga mengerti maksud kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak!" Shika berkata tegas. "Bukan di wallpaper atau lukis"

"Terus?" Ino menoleh bingung, memberikan wajah terbodohnya pada suaminya, dia benar-benar tidak paham.

"Dihilangkan.." Shika menjeda kata-katanya, "Dindingnya harus dihilangkan"

Ino mengenyrit, masih _loading _dan terdiam_. _Sementara Shikamaru dengan sabar menunggu Ino menyelesaikan _loading_-nya, sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan ini, _menunggu_. IQ 200 harus disyukurinya dengan menghargai orang lain kan? Contohnya dengan menunggu, menunggu orang lain mengerti hal yang sudah jauh dia pahami.

"Eh?" Ino menunjukkan tanda-tanda selesai 'loading'.

Tapi _sesuatu_ yang Shikamaru tunggu tidak hanya 'eh'. Dia masih diam, menunnggu indikator _lain_, yang mencerminkan kepahaman istrinya.

Dan _Voila._

Shikamaru sukses mendapatkannya, _sesuatu _yang paling dia suka dari Ino Yamanaka. Semburat rona merah tomat di pipi putih gadis yang akan menjadi ibu dari putera pertamanya.

"_Akamigakatta_"

"BRUUKK" Ino memukul wajah Shikamaru yang menerawang wajahnya dengan bantal.

"HEY KAU! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pasti berpikiran mesum ya?" Ino memulai _mood_ ngamuknya.

"Apaan sih? Aku gak mikir macam-macam kok" Shikamaru mengatakan pembelaannya dengan sia-sia, Ino masih memukulinya dengan bantal, untung ini di kamar, kalau di kuburan, bisa-bisa batu nisan yang dilempar Ino, bukan bantal.

"Ino! Maksudmu apa sih? Mau berpikiran apapun kan hak-ku, aku kan-"

"APA? Kau memangnya siapa? Ayah bayiku? Ibu bayiku? Mau kamu ayah, ibu, tetangga, tukang sayur, atau orang lewat juga aku TIDAK PEDULI!" Ino dengan semangat berkobar membakar rumah, memukulkan Shikamaru dengan setiap bantal yang bisa diraihnya. Shika tidak berkutik seperti biasa, mau menggunakan _Kagemane_ juga dia tidak sempat memanggil jurusnya, tangannya sibuk menahan bantal-bantal yang melayang.

Dan sekali lagi, dari balik pintu kamar Shika, Yoshino Nara memandang tingkah menantu dan puteranya yang aneh malam itu. Sambil tersenyum lembut lagi, Yoshino membatin,

"Hahh… sudah lama sekali aku tidak begitu. Aku juga rindu melakukannya pada-mu… Shikaku~"

o0o

_**Omake yang tidak seperti Omake**_

"Hey Shikamaru?" Ino memanggil suaminya yang terkapar tragis di sampingnya, sembari menyodorkan tisu ke Shika, untuk mengelap darah disekujur tubuhnya (lebay sih).

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

Ino mendekati Shikamaru ragu, menyodok-nyodokan ujung jarinya ke perut suaminya. Memastikan suaminya mati atau setengah mati.

"Ah.." Shika mengerang lemah, demi mendengar erangan itu, sebuah simpul senyum terpatri di wajah manis penuh kemenangan Ino. Ino sudah mulai _tsundere_ sejak dia menikah dengan Nara muda ini, jadi tidak masalah kalau _tsundere-_nya kumat kan?, batin Ino seenaknya.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu tadi, sebelum kau membahas tentang _dinding_! " Ino menekankan kata dinding dengan tidak suka, sambil menekankan jarinya kuat ke pinggang Shika. Membuat Shika mengerang lagi dan berguling, memunggungi Ino.

Dengan acuh tak acuh, tanpa respon pada erangan aneh Shika, Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya. Santai~.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah pernah menyukai seseorang, sebelum aku menikah denganmu" Ino mengetuk-etukkan jari-jari telunjukya ala Hinata. Berjongkok dengan sebuah guling terhimpit di depan perutnya, untuk memberi ruang pada kandunganya, jelas sekali Ino sudah mulai tidak bisa jongkok. Kau tahu pasti dia sedang hamil. Pliss.. perlu aku jelaskan lagi? (author mulai sewot).

Shika mengajukan respon yang tidak diduga, dia bangkit dari jasadnya _eh_ tidurnya. Sambil duduk bersila memunggungi Ino, sudah Shika duga sebelumnya Ino itu aneh. Bukan karena hobinya memukul Shika, tapi ketika di tunangkan dengan Shikamaru, Ino menjawabnya positif tanpa protes. Padahal sejak lahir sampai 22 tahun hidup, Shika tidak pernah melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Ino pernah menyukainya. Bahkan mengatakan dia suka Shika pun tidak. Yah~ apa yang bisa Shika harapkan? Shikamaru juga tidak pernah repot-repot bilang '_aku suka kamu_' pada Ino, toh dia sekarang sudah jadi punya Shikamaru. Yah meski baru 75%. (Apaan sih?) Mungkin sekarang jadi 0% karena tiba-tiba Ino mau jujur tentang laki-laki yang dia sukai sebelum '_terpaksa' _menikah dengan Shikamaru. Shika mengehela nafas berat, tanpa suara. Meski merasa bodoh, dia tetap saja ingin tahu siapa pemuda yang disukai Ino. Si rambut ayam Uchiha? Ah~ Ino sudah pernah bilang dia hanya kagum pada Sasuke. Atau Kiba? Bagaimana bisa Ino suka Kiba? Mereka jarang bicara. Sai? Meski menyedihkan, Shikamaru harus mengakui Sai berwajah lebih 'menyengangkan' dibanding darinya, wajahnya adalah wajah malas, ngantuk, dan sebut saja 'agak minta ditampar', sedangkan Sai, kalau saja dia bisu! Alias tidak bicara, orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya malaikat, berwajah baik, dan putih, senyum jadi motto hidupnya, yah semua itu tidak bakal terjadi sih, kalau dia bicara, karena meski satu huruf, kata-katanya itu pedas. Tapi untuk diketahui, Shikamaru tidak peduli! Tidak peduli pada siapa pun itu pemuda yang di sukai Ino, Ino tetap harus jadi miliknya. Harus jadi Ibu untuk puteranya. Itu janjinya pada _Old-man _nya sewaktu TK, ah tapi… apa Shika se-egois itu?

"Siapa?"

Shika akhirnya bertanya juga. "Seharusnya kamu bilang dari dulu, kini kita sudah menikah"

Dan kau sudah jadi milikku. Batin Shika kesal.

"Sebenarnya mau aku lakukan~" Ino bicara diluar dugaan.

"Tapi karena orang itu kamu.. buat apa aku mengatakannya ya kan? " Ino mengangguk mantap, membenarkan sendiri pertanyaannya.

Shika melengos, berusaha tidak tersenyum senang, melainkan melengos menertawakan ocehan merepotkan (baca: menyenangkan) istrinya.

Ino tidak peduli pada sikap Shika, dia hanya menatap Shika rendah, sambil asik memainkan tangannya.

"Kau harus mengatakannya~ suatu saat!" Shika akhirnya bicara.

"Tidak sebelum kau duluan"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bicara…"

"Terserah sih.." Ino beranjak, membawa gulingnya keluar, dengan sengaja menjedotkan guling itu ke kepala Shika.

"Ah.." Shika mengerang lagi, ingat kalau dia sedang kesakitan.

Sebelum Ino menutup pintu kamar Shika, SHika teringat sesuatu, dia berteriak

"Hey kembalikan gulingku!"

"BRUUKK" Ino melemparkannya kasar ke kepala Shika, dan kenapa Shika lupa bahwa dia punya IQ 200 untuk digunakannya belajar dari pengalaman, bahwa Ino punya hobi melempar bantal. Tak tahulah~yang jelas sekarang kepalanya bertambah sakit saja.s

(Selamat ya Shika~ Author ikut senang)

* * *

End

o0o

* * *

**This is the end of the listening eh fanfiction section. **

Please Review... or I'll throw pillow to you...

(Ino Style)

Gak ding~ kidding..

Oke, sekian... mohon recehan eh review nya yaaa. doanya juga semoga keterima masuk PTN jalur Undangan ... Weehehe ( ambil kesempatan ).


End file.
